Harry's Baby
by selfxcontradict
Summary: Harry wantes a baby, and Draco gets him a male pregnancy potion. Will everything turn out good? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Omari who will be used later in the story. Or earlier if I wanna. 

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Omari/Whoever I wanna put him with. 

**Warnings**: Rated R for language, Shounen ai, and male pregnancy 

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Pregnacy Potion**

_I'm so tired of being here _

Suppressed by all my childish fears 

And if you have to leave 

I wish that you would just leave 

'Cause your presence still lingers here 

And it won't leave me alone 

These wounds won't seem to heal 

This pain is just too real 

There's just too much that time cannot erase 

--**Evanescence- 'My Immortal.'**

One year after graduation

It had been one year since Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the gang, not including Ginny, had graduated. Hermione moved in with Ron, while Harry moved in with Draco. They had been dating since their 5th year, and have been inseperable since. Draco's father had been sent to Azkaban due to the fact that he had murdered his wife, Narcissa. Draco hadn't been upset by his mothers death, or his fathers sentencing. The only time Draco was upset was when Harry, or one of his friends were hurt. 

Draco sat in the living room of the huge apartment him and Harry owned in London. He was reading a muggle book which Harry had gotten him for his birthday a few days before. Draco was too into the book to notice Harry who had walked in from taking a shower. All Harry had on was a towel, which was wrapped around his waist. 

"Draco?" Came Harry's voice from the hall. There was no answer so Harry walked into the living room, only to find his blonde boyfriend reading. "I'm guessing you really like that book, huh?" 

Draco nodded from the chair which he was currently sitting in. "Yes, it's a really good book. Where did you say you got it again?" He finally looked up from the book to look at Harry. 

"Barnes & Nobles, in America. Why?" He raised an eyebrow and plopped down in the chair next to Dracos, still in his towel. "Do you plan on going to America and buying more muggle books?" 

Draco mock glared at his almost naked lover. "Fuck no. I am not stepping one foot in America. Not even if you payed me." He stuck out his tongue and went back to his book. 

"Not even if I bribed you with sex?" Harry raised and eyebrow and started to undo his towel. 

Draco dropped his book and started to get up, but Harry jumped up and headed down the hallway. "Hey!", Draco yelled after Harry, "That's no fair!" He pouted and crossed his arms. 

Harry snickered and got dressed. His attire was low rise jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. He had lost his glasses during his 6th year and had gotten contacts. Also, he had gotten some muscles. His stomach and chest had gotten the most muscles, but so did his arms and legs. Anyway, he walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the tv. The Spongebob Squarepants theme song started playing and Draco groaned. 

"Do you -have- to watch that show? It's for little kids." He looked over at Harry who was curled up on the couch, staring at the tv likt a little child would. "Oh, wait, you are a child." He recieved and pillow to the head, and a stuck out tongue. 

"Oh shut up. At least -I- don't watch Blues Clues." With that, Harry got hit in the head with the pillow he threw at Draco. 

"Well at least I don't curl up on the couch and stare at the tv like you." He picked up his book and put a bookmark in it before standing up, and stretching, his back popping. He headed into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. "What do you want for dinner, love?" 

"Hmmm....do we have any steak?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the tv. 

"No, we ate the last one yesterday, remember?" He chuckled and pulled out a chicken and started to preheat the oven. "How does chicken sound?" All he recieved was a whine from Harry. He knew Harry hated chicken, but he would eat it anyway. 

"Draco! You know I hate chicken!" Harry continued to whine, even though his boyfriend ignored him. 

Finally the chicken was done and Harry and Draco were eating. There was of course, chicken, veggies, and some other random food. "So Harry, how was your day?" 

Harry glared at him. "It sucked. Snape made me clean the bathrooms. Mens and Womens." When Harry and Draco graduated, Snape quit working at Hogwarts and opened his own restaurant. He let Harry work there during the week. Since Harry didn't really wanna do much at the restaurant, Snape made him clean up around the place. Today he made Harry clean the bathrooms. Poor Harry. 

"Aww, I'm sorry. But you said you didn't wanna do anything to hard. And cleaning isn't that hard." He smiled as his boyfriend pouted. 

"Yea, but I didn't expect him to make me clean the bathrooms! They were so...gross." He shuddered. When he finished his dinner, he pushed his plate away and stood up, and started to clear the table. But Draco stopped him. 

"Don't worry about it love, I'll get it later." Harry was about to argue, but Draco silenced him with a kiss. Harry pulled away from Draco and stomped off to the bedroom, with Draco follwing. "Harry, love, what's wrong?" 

Harry was laying on the bed, arms crossed, and staring at the ceiling. "Nothing is wrong, Draco. I'm fine." Of course, Draco didn't believe him. 

"Harry...something is wrong. Tell me. Please?" Harry sighed, and sat up, facing Draco. 

"Draco...I wanna have a baby..." Draco blinked and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Ok...we can adopt a kid...if you want..." Harry stood up and walked over to the only window in the bedroom, and wrapped his arms around himself. 

"No, Draco, I wanna have a baby, not adopt one." Draco was confused. Males -couldn't- have babies. Or could they? 

"But Harry, males can't have babies. You know that." He got up and walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I know, but they made a special potion so that males can hold babies." He leaned back into Draco, who smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. 

"Then we are gonna get that potion." Harry looked up at Draco, tears in his eyes. 

"Really?! You mean it?" Draco nodded and Harry wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and kissed him deeply. 

**TBC**

* * *

Me: Woo. It sucks. But it's 7:30 in the morning so what do you expect? 

Angel: Oh shut up and quit complaining. 

Me: -glares at Angel- Anyway, please review! 


End file.
